This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder provided with a kangaroo pocket type cassette holder. A cassette holder used with the conventional cassette tape recorder of the above-mentioned type is hinged to a tape recorder body to be rotated by the hinged arrangement. A cassette-fitting opening is positioned outside of the cassette tape recorder. Another cassette tape recorder is also known wherein a cassette holder is made to project from the tape recorder body in parallel therewith in order to enable a cassette to be easily fitted into and removed from the tape recorder body. A cassette holder capable of the parallel movement is generally provided with a pantograph. A cassette holder is ejected to the outside by an urging force accumulated in the pantograph. The above-mentioned cassette holder movable parallel with the tape recorder body is generally sustained in the parallel position. With a cassette tape recorder used with a car stereophonic system, a cassette holder is made to swing in accordance with the magnitude of an impact applied thereto. To assure the smooth parallel movement of the cassette holder with the tape recorder body, it is necessary that the cassette holder be supplied with forces symmetrical with each other as viewed in the horizontal direction. Moreover, a tape recorder provided with a pair of pantographs tends to increase in volume and weight.